


Of Tattered Socks

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, BAMF Dean, Controlling Family, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Good omega Dean, Heartbreak, Horrible Parents Mary and John, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ TAGS!, Poor Castiel, Protective Dean, Red String of Fate, Sad Castiel, Sam fights for Dean, Soft Alpha Castiel, Threats, True Mates, hard times, sorry!!!!, wealthy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: He was left standing alone by the alter. The red string of fate wrapped around his wrist began to thin and fade.That’s when he knew, Dean wasn’t comingWhat privileged omega would want to be mated to a poor nobody alpha like him, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And yes another A/B/O fic. My favourite types of fics to write :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Forgive my english.

**Castiel**

All eyes were on him. Sympathetic ones.

  
It was just a small gathering of his family and a few of his and Dean’s friends. But not Dean's family though- they had practically condemned Dean for his choice in alpha and refused to be a part of their wedding.

He was surprised that Sam wasn’t amongst the guests though as he was the only Winchester accepting of their relationship.

  
He didn’t understand though- Dean said that their opinions didn’t matter and that the only important thing is that he loved him.

  
So why wasn’t Dean here?

  
Had the omega finally developed cold feet? Had he finally realized that Castiel was an alpha that wasn’t so accomplished and probably couldn’t afford to give him the luxuries in life?

  
He felt tears pool in his eyes.

  
Damnit! He was an alpha! Alphas didn’t cry!

  
His shame started to kick in as he couldn’t help but become self conscious of all the stares he was getting. Nevertheless, he couldn’t find himself able to move- he was frozen to the spot.

  
Just walk out? Just walk out? Just walk out?

  
That’s when he felt a hand rest on his bicep, “Hey Cassie. Let’s go get some air ok?”

  
His focus shifted to find his brother's sad gaze. He nodded, “Ok Gabe".

 

**

  
The rain pelted his face, his suit was soaked down to his boxer shorts. He refused to budge, seating on the front stairs, gaze drawn down to the emerald ring he was twirling between his index and thumb- a ring he had used up most of his savings to buy.

  
His brother had long given up on telling him to get out of the rain and to come inside, so he had left him to his own lost state.

  
He should have known. Why would Dean choose him?

  
The omega came from a wealthy background- no way was he going to stay married to someone who wore moth eaten socks or worn out suits.

  
No way was he going to marry a man that didn’t own a house nor a pack status.

  
See, he was a lone alpha. Always has been all his life.

  
He undid the button on his right cuff to reveal the red string of fate on his wrist. This red string was a symbol of love and that everyone was destined for someone- a true mate. The darker and thicker the string- the stronger the love.

  
His string was now very thin and almost faded. Once it did fade, then there was a rare chance you would see it again- until you found someone who would love you once more.

  
He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. Soon, his would disappear.

  
Soon everyone would know that no one loved him.

  
Oh how his heart felt worn out. He swallowed and got to his feet. He couldn’t be here anymore- this church would only bring painful memories.

  
He found himself walking away from the church premises, soaking wet in the rain- not caring which direction he was headed and not really ready to face this world alone.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos! I need your inspiration ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please heed warnings.
> 
> Warning: Holding someone against their will, Unstable families, Implied domestic violence, Threats, emotional hurt. Please don't read if triggered easily.

**Dean**

He banged his now red, bruised fists on the locked wooden door for the hundredth time, voice hoarse from screaming, “Please let me out! You can’t do this to me!” His legs gave way as he collapsed to the floor, blue eyes running through the forefront of his mind.

His heart was completely shattered as he thought of how his love was now standing all alone in that church- thinking that Dean had abandoned him. He sobbed into the sleeves of his expensive suit, “Cas. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”.

His watery eyes catching sight of his fading thin red string of fate- no, no, no.

“I love you, Cas! I love you!” He pleaded as he massaged his wrist- with the fading thin red string of fate.

* * *

 

**Sam**

“Where is he!?” Sam bellowed, twisting and jiggling the knobs of every door to their childhood home- he moved to the next when he didn’t see Dean.

“Sam you will let this go!” His father barked, following behind him.

How could a parent do this to their own child? He turned on his feet, halting the other middle aged alpha in his tracks, “How can you do this to Dean!? Why would you do this to him on the most important day of his life!?”

John was a powerful alpha who was well known to everyone and anyone in Lawrence, Kansas. The man held himself with pride and firmness, refusing to be anything less. He ruled with a mighty hand and brought his family up with strict laws and ideals. John folded his arms along his chest, “Your brother has been brainwashed by Castiel!”

“It’s called love, Dad!” Sam shook his head in disappointment, “They are true mates!”

“I will not allow my son to be married to such a poor, lowlife, no future scum!”

“You have no right to make that decision, Dad! Dean is an adult and can do as he pleases!” He tried to get a control of his anger, taking heaving breaths, “And we as a family should support him!”

“I’m never going to support this Sammy!”

God. He couldn’t stare at this man any longer. He was afraid he might do something he can’t undo. So he chose to turn his back on his dad and proceed down the hallway, checking every room in their large house, calling out, “Dean!? Dean, are you here!?”

That’s when he heard a muffled, “Sammy!” Followed by a series of thuds against wood.

It was coming from the last room in the corner- the one with sealed shut, locked windows. He ran towards the door, jiggling the knob, “Dean!?”

“In here!” Came his brother’s weak voice.

He was on his way to the church when his youngest sister, Charlie, called saying that their parents had locked Dean away so that he couldn’t go for the wedding. She had also stated that their parents and Dean had had an argument before that. He should have stayed with Dean.

“Sammy! Don’t you dare open that door!” His father barked as he stalked towards him.

He chose to ignore and take a few steps back, “Dean, move far away from the door!”

He gave it a few seconds before he gave the door one powerful kick. The door instantly burst open, slamming hard against the wall behind it. His brother ran into his arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck, trembling and sobbing hard, “Oh God, Sammy. I missed it. He’s going to h-hate me”.

Sam shot his father a warning glare as the alpha wanted to grab at Dean, “Touch him and you’ll see what I do- father or not!”

His mother used that time to sidle up to her husband’s side, holding onto the man’s bicep. Her irritating, pretentious soft voice uttered, “John, its ok. Let them go. It’s already too late”.

John shot them a menacing smile, “Well looks like our work here is done”. Before the alpha and his wife walked away as if nothing happened.

He wanted to punch that smirk off his father’s face when he heard Dean let out a whine- lucky enough his hands were occupied with comforting his brother. He rested his chin above Dean’s head, rubbing the man’s back, “Its ok, Dean. It’s just been an hour, we can still go over to Cas’ and explain what happened, ok?”

“He’ll hate me, Sammy”.

He pulled his brother out of his hiding spot, ensuring his eyes bore into his as he uttered, “He can never hate you, Dean. Castiel loves you too much”.

Dean’s debauched face and pained filled red eyes broke his heart further. His brother weakly nodded, “Ok Sammy, take me to him”.

They were going to make this right.

He won’t let his parents win this one.

**

He parked the car outside the worn out building that contained apartments. He looked to a nervous Dean, placing a hand on his brother’s fidgety ones, “Hey you got this. I’m going to be right by you all the way. I promise”.

Dean nodded before they got out the car and proceeded towards Cas’ apartment.

* * *

 

**Castiel**

He was sitting by his little round dining table- still adorned in his soaked clothes. All he did was stare blankly at the gloomy weather outside his kitchen window- rain pouring lightly now. He could feel the chill setting into his bones and a few times he had coughed- yet he didn’t care.

His life had no meaning anymore.

Great! Now his ears were trying to deceive him with the voice of Dean.

_Cas! Cas! I’m coming in!_

His apartment was quite small, everything basically in one room. He turned to the front door, eyes burning into the brown wooden surface- that’s when he noticed the door handle turn. His heartbeat was on the rise once more as he got to his feet.

He was frozen on the spot as the door swung open.

And there stood an omega, who looked just a wrecked as he- dressed in a now debauched and crinkled suit. Those green eyes were glassy and carried pain.

_Maybe it was wishful thinking? Maybe Dean was just here to officially end it?_

And of course, Sam was there for moral support (for his brother).

His eyes shot to the ground, his heart ached bad- yet he braced himself for the worst.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice sounded much closer than before.

He still refused to look up. He didn’t have a single tear in his eyes (he just felt completely empty)- he brought his hand with the almost faded, thin red string to his view, rubbing at it lightly as it started to blink on and off. He uttered, “Its ok, Dean. I will leave you alone now”.

“Cas, n-no”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhh and apologies for making John and Mary the bad parents in this fic!!!! 😅
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos. Tell me what you think of this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have to admit, this chapter just ran away from me- I mean I wanted to write Cas all hurt (which maybe I started off with) then suddenly I'm writing a sex scene with Dean and Cas finally becoming one via the bite.
> 
> Oh well, I'll just go from there 😅

**Castiel**

  
“Cas?”

  
His eyes were fixed on his flickering red string of fate- watching with a heavy pained filled heart as it slowly lost its power of love.

  
Dean’s voice an indistinct sound floating around in his head until suddenly it became louder and clearer- until his eyes lit up as his red string stopped flickering and began to grow brighter and thicker.

  
That’s when he noticed the hand clamped around his wrist. That’s when he saw the perfect pair to his red string of fate glow brighter on the milky smooth skin just next to his. That’s when he felt the warm arm on his bicep. That’s when his body soaked in the heat sipping in through the firm body pressed into his entire front. That’s when he felt the hot breath blowing into his neck and the words flowing out of his mate tingle his skin as Dean murmured, “I will always love you”.

  
He sucked in a gasp as Dean’s warm lips kissed just under his ear. He closed his eyes as a wave of contentment and desire travelled from his neck to his entire being. His hands wrapped around his omegas mid waist- holding the man close as he took in Dean’s honey scent.

  
This was real.

  
Dean was here.

  
Dean loves him.

  
He felt tears pool in his eyes, brokenly muttering into his omegas shoulder, “Say you’ll never leave me".

  
“Never will I ever leave you. Till death do we part, my alpha".

  
They held on to each other- never wanting to let go.

  
He soon found his lovers lips in a sweet deep kiss that had both of them humming and feeling weak in the knees. The best part was even if Dean was an omega, the man’s body was strong enough to support both of them. Tongues soon tangled- kisses soon turned desperate and heated- soaking up their love, reassuring each other that this was real. That massive bulge pressing desperately into his own made his alpha growl in want- and that sweet responding omega whine had him itching to make love (primal reclaiming love).

  
The clearing of a throat had him tearing his lips away from Dean’s- hearing his omega whine out a soft, “Cas no".

  
His eyes burned into the tall alpha who looked beet red. He saw it was Sam but his alpha was in a possessive horny state at this moment, pulling his lover close. He narrowed his eyes at the intrusive alpha barking, “Get out Sam!”

  
“But Cas we-".

  
“FUCKING GET OUT!” His growl was feral.

  
Sam put both hands up in surrender, taking steps back, “Um-ill just um- wait in the um- car till you’re done- um- reigniting your bond". The alpha then turned and practically skedaddled out- shutting the door behind him.

  
There was no more holding back.

  
Both alpha and omega's lips met in a sloppy kiss- back to devouring as they practically ripped the clothes off each others body- piece by piece. This was desperation, this was possessiveness, this was the need to fuck and claim.

  
Nothing else came to mind.

  
Bumping into furniture in a haste to get to his bed- grinding and frotting on any horizontal or vertical surface.

  
Soon his omega’s back was against the soft sheets with his legs splayed apart. His omegas honey scented slick tasted so good on his tongue- he was ravenous and craved more. So he prodded, tongue fucked and proceeded to finger his now thrashing in ecstasy future mate.

  
“Oh Cas please baby! Knot me!”

  
His thick heavy cock jerked- throbbing. He didn’t have to be told twice as he lined his veiny member with his lovers hole, squeezing Dean’s ass cheeks as his eyes met his lovers green heavily dilated ones. He croaked, “Ready baby?”

  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Fucking claim me now!”

  
“Fuck!” And there went his good manners.

  
They both let out cries of pleasure as they finally became one. The bed shook and the mattress creaked as the alpha rewarded his omega with powerful thrusts. Eyes held, moans ripped out, the red string of fate glowing the brightest it’s ever had. Castiel clasped at Dean’s wrist and watched in a pleasure state as the red strings started to fuse- as if knowing it was time to be properly unified.

  
To become one.

  
His whole body was numb with white pleasure- the heat in his stomach growing stronger and stronger, his lovers hole clenching and unclenching as it massaged his cock, his thrusts were getting more erratic and out of pace, his toes curling and his canines were starting to grow as he felt his alpha begin to surface.

  
Dean's breathless wanton moan of ‘Cas' had his alpha eyes narrowing at his omegas glistening inviting neck that was stretched out as the omega threw his head back. He growled as the omega's short nails ran down his shoulder blades, calves pressing into his ass cheeks as if begging to go deeper.

  
His mouth watered as his ears could hear the blood rushing in Dean’s jugular. His knot was starting to catch on Dean's rim at every pull out. He panted out, “Dean! Dean! What do you want?- ah!”

  
Green pleading fully blown irises met his, a powerful feeling of love radiated between them until finally the omega begged, “Knot and claim me alpha!” Before the omega was zoning out, eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

  
His alpha had finally taken over, his body having a mind of it’s own. He gave one powerful thrust, knot finally locking inside its omega, both their orgasms hit like a freight train- Dean squirting out slick while his dick painted their bellies with cum.

  
His alpha cock throbbed and pulsed as it released spurt after spurt of come deep into his omega. He was so lost in his bliss until Dean cried, “Cas! Bite me!”

  
And that message went through. He let out an animalistic howl before he leaned down and sank his canines into the juncture between his omegas neck and shoulder. His toes curling as pleasure he had never felt before flowed through both of them, bodies trembled - Dean was letting out guttural shaky moans before screaming “Alpha!”.

  
He kissed and licked at his omegas wound while their cocks emptied their last. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s sweaty sides, before threading his fingers through Deans- bringing their hands up so both could see how the strings now kept on fusing into one another when their wrists were near each others.

  
He gasped as he felt Dean’s happiness and fascination flow into him. His omega whispered, “You feel that baby?”

  
He found his omegas green smiling doe eyes, his own heart surging with happiness and completion, “I feel it baby”. _Finally one, in body, heart, mind and soul._

  
His eyes travelled down to Dean’s new mating mark, “My omega. My beloved. My mate".

  
Dean brought their threaded hands to his lips, kissing where their wrists met (just atop the fusing red string of fate), “Till death do us part".

  
He fused his lips onto his lovers, nipping, kissing and murmuring, “Till death do us part".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Gabe....

30 minutes. That’s how long Sam had to sit in his car, trying not to think of what Castiel and Dean were actually up to at this very moment. _Why? Why did this always happen to him?_ Every damn time he would end up being the one who had to be shooed away by a horny alpha or in his brother’s case, an omega.

_You just have impeccable timing Sam._

_Did he have some kind of cupid power where everybody practically falls in love before him?_

He was staring at the buildings entrance when he caught a familiar looking fuming short blonde man stomp up the stairs, entering the apartment complex. A blonde that always had Sam’s heart stuttering but of course he was a damn coward.

_Or you’re just too shy of an alpha Sammy._

_Shut up!_

_I think you should be more concerned about the blonde omega looking like he wants to tear someone a new asshole Sammy. Isn’t that Castiel’s brother?_

“Oh shit!”

Sam found himself getting out the car and running towards the apartment complex. He hoped he got to warn the omega on what he is probably about to walk into. It was times like these that he thanked whoever for giving him the gift of long legs.

Sam saw a fuming Gabe knocking loudly on Castiel’s door. The omega looked like a hurricane about to do major damage. “Dean! You better not be hurting my brother! I know you’re in there! Open up! Now!”

Sam cleared his throat. He gulped as menacing brown eyes landed on him and upon realization the omega sneered out, “You!” Gabriel stomped up to Sam, poking hard at his chest, “Your brother left my brother standing hurt by the alter!”

“Gabe-“.

“Shut up! I don’t care how hot you are! Fact is your brother is in there-“, the omega pointed towards Castiel’s door, “probably traumatizing my soft hearted brother!”

“Dean’s not-“.

“Nuh-uh!” The omega growled, “I will kung-fu your…..very sexy muscular ass…if you defend your brother! So help me God!”

Sam was actually starting to get slightly irritated at being interrupted. He rubbed at his paining chest-where Gabe had poked at quite hard. He said, “Gabe they’re having sex!”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. He could see the wheels turning in the omegas head and the blush creep up the omega’s neck and cheeks. “Oh my God!”

“Yeah?” Now Sam’s cheeks were getting heated up. Out of nowhere, or maybe due to his lack of brain to mouth filter, he asked, “You think I have a very sexy muscular ass?”

_Oh for heaven’s sake Sam!_

Sam’s eyes bugged out and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He swallowed the lump in his throat, rubbing at his earlobes, “Um- sorry- um”.

Gabriel on the other hand was very much intrigued. And being the outgoing, spontaneous omega that he was, he absolutely found it very attractive for an alpha to be so shy and apologetic. Normally, their biology naturally subjected alphas to be very forward without any regrets which could annoy or offend the heck out of a few omegas. Particularly when they thought they could throw in a remark without care. But not this hunk of an alpha standing before him. This alpha was all caring and considerate.  

_He’s the yin to your yang._

Gabe ran a hand down that perfectly chiseled chest, eyes holding the alpha’s curious hazel ones, voice all sultry and coy as he said, “You don’t have to apologize Sammy. I actually think your ass was sculptured by the God’s themselves. And that ain’t the only part sugar”.

Oh boy! Sam’s heart was currently trying to beat itself out of his chest. He felt his alpha wolf trying to misbehave, purring in delight and getting turned on. It was always when his body decided to comply with his alpha wolf’s feelings- like now when he had a slight boner.

_Christ almighty! Please let the ground open under his feet and swallow him whole!_

Sam’s deceitful eyes somehow landed on Gabe’s crotch, seeing the omega’s very impressive bulge outlining that navy slacks. He never flushed so hard in his entire life, his eyes darting here and there, heat basically trying to take over his skin. He cleared his throat, “Um- maybe we should check on Dean and Cas?”

_Yeah that’s great! Divert the topic!_

_Wait! Crap! You’re supposed to both stay out of Cas’ apartment your perv!_

Before he could answer, Gabe winked at him, “Just so you know Sammy, I like you too”. The omega smiled coyly at Sam.

Sam couldn’t resist the smile that graced his lips. He didn’t know where his courage was coming from as he asked, “Can I take you out for coffee sometime?”

Gabriel loved those sweet dimples that showed up whenever Sam smiled. It was a heart stopper. He ran a hand down Sam’s very nice arm. _Damn could probably pin him down with incredible force? Get yourself together Gabe!_ He responded, “I would very much like that Sam”.

“Good”. The butterflies in Sam’s tummy fluttered and he could feel this excitement bubble within him. _He was taking Gabriel out for a coffee!_

_Calm yourself big boy!_

Just then the door to Cas apartment opened to find a completely debauched Dean and Cas. Their clothes where disheveled, their buttons not on right, they reeked of sex and…..Sam’s eyes lit up…..his brother had a fresh mating mark on his neck. Before he could blurt it out, Gabe went on full ecstatic mode, clapping and squealing out, “You’re mated!”

Dean’s eyes met his. He saw the happiness within. Sam smiled brightly, pulling his brother into a hug- which he had to ignore the stench of sex on his brother completely. He murmured, “I’m happy for you and Cas, Dean”.

Dean held Sam close. He was happy too but his mind kept drifting off to his parents faces. He asked, “What about mom and dad, Sammy?”

Sam pulled out of the hug, meeting his brother’s eyes, tone firm and positive as he stated, “Who cares about those two old hoots Dean? What they want doesn’t matter. If you love Cas and have chosen to mate then so be it! You have me and I love you”.

Dean smiled so happily as Sam’s words uplifted his spirits, “I love you too Sammy”. _He and Cas would get through whatever shit storm lies ahead._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stands up to his parents...

Castiel and Dean were married- a few hours after their mating. Both agreed to have a low key wedding in the tiny town chapel, with only Sam and Gabe present as their witnesses. It was just enough for the newly wed pair- no outside pressures, no loose lips and most importantly- no one stopped them this time (because no one knew).

There was no honeymoon- yet. The husbands’ decided that they’d have their honeymoon during Christmas- they’d rather spend that joyous occasion away from families- so why not? That never meant that they didn’t get to have their own little honeymoon which involved a whole lot of sex.

Gabe and Sam were strictly warned not to call them or come knocking at their door unless it was an absolute emergency.

A week later, Dean and Cas were moving into a new, bigger apartment. It was within both their budgets and the best part was that only Sam and Gabe knew of their new residence. Dean wanted to cut all ties from his horrid parents, so he changed his cell number as well as his last name to Novak.

_Dean Novak._

However, he should have known that evil don’t know how to really give up and sometimes the world likes to screw with you.

Dean and Castiel, were out on a shopping run, checking out the different meat portions when that irritatingly false sweet voice of Mary Winchester greeted, “Hello Son”.

Dean and Cas both spotted Mary standing by the meat section, gripping a shopping trolley. Dean didn’t miss the way she aimed a disgusted look at his husband and that pissed him off. He didn’t keep the anger off his tone when he replied, “Hey Mary”. He ignored her flabbergasted look at being called by her first name, looking past her, “Where’s your better half, John?”

“Dean, you will speak to us with more respect! We are your parents!”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah you are…unfortunately. But see….Mary……I don’t consider you a mom anymore. You don’t deserve to be called a MOM because real MOM’S don’t hurt their own children!”

“Dean, maybe we should leave babe”, Castiel threaded his fingers into his husbands hand, whispering into the man’s ear.

Dean leaned back into his husband, feeling the man’s soothing heartbeat through his back. It felt like Cas heartbeat was trying to fuse into his. His gaze, however, was fixed on how his mother’s eyes dropped down to their entwined hands- probably seeing their red strings of fate fusing and most likely spotting their wedding bands.

Oh how her tone was venomous as she snipped out, “You got married!?” Before Dean could answer, she was calling over her shoulder, “John! Come here this instant!”

“What is it Mary!?” John came bounding out from behind an aisle. John came to stand beside his fuming wife, eyes narrowed down at the pair before him, growling, “Dean? What’s the meaning of this!?”

Dean was still afraid of his father- the man carried an aggressive aura. However, he had made a promise to himself, that he would defend his mate at all costs- enough was enough! But before he could do much, his husband came to stand before him, and there was a challenge in the way his alpha stood- squared up and ready to protect. He had never seen his lover this serious before. His alphas voice carried warning as he said, “I’d appreciate it if you both show my mate and husband some respect!”

“Mate and husband?” John grit out, eyes finally landing on Dean’s mating bite before his eyes drifted down to catch the wedding bands on their fingers. Dean could see his father bristling with anger and betrayal. Eyes narrowed down at Dean, “You will return home immediately with us Dean!”

Dean was tired of his parents trying to control his life. He stepped up, next to his mate, “I’m not going anywhere with either of you, John! My place is by my mate now! You have no power over my life anymore!”

John bellowed, “As long as you carry my name, you follow my rule!”

Dean smirked coyly, “But I don’t carry your name anymore, JOHN! I carry my alpha’s name now”. He watched his father and mother’s expressions turn to shock, “Yup that’s right! It’s Dean Novak to both of you now!”

John’s shock finally turned to fury. The alpha stomped towards Dean, ready to snatch him away when the alpha found himself being shoved back, actually making the man stumble on his feet and land on his own ass. There were now people gathered around to watch how Castiel had just shoved the _oh so popular_ , John Winchester, to the ground. Dean’s alpha growled, “You stay the hell away from my mate John! You touch him and I will end you!”

John got to his feet, snarling, “You are nothing but a poor alpha that can’t cater for my son’s needs! You do not have money to provide my son the happiness he deserves! You’re an alpha that has nothing but shit in his life! Nothing but rags and tatters!”

Dean watched as his husbands insecurities began to show on his face. Castiel was beginning to feel self-conscious, heart plummeting to the ground. And seeing that look on his husbands face made Dean hella pissed _. John thinks he can run his alpha down in front of everyone else without consequences- well he was about to get the shock of his life when an omega gets to put his sorry alpha ass where it truly belongs!_

He stomped up to his dad despite his own alpha’s protest. Dean wasn’t a small omega- he was quite tall and muscly for one. His built has gotten people to assume that he was an alpha but upon nearing him, they would be able to make out that he was an omega- because of his delicate scent alone. He was just as tall as his dad, meeting the alpha eye to eye, “I married Castiel for who he is. An amazing, honest, kind hearted and hardworking man that never let his difficulties nor challenges in life change who he truly was inside- a good person”.

“He can never give you what I have given you Dean!” John retorted.

Dean scoffed, “Oh I’m sorry! What did you give me now?” He threw his head back, letting out a bark of laughter, “Oh that’s right! All you gave me and Sam was orders- what to do, when to do it, what to wear, who to impress, who to marry! You didn’t give us what we truly wanted and craved from you John!”

“You will hold your tongue boy!”

“No! I’m done being frightened by you!” Dean took a few steps back to his alpha- mostly to keep his man from being too worried about him up close to John. He continued, “All Sam and I wanted was love. All we wanted was to have a mom and dad who would play with us and read us bedtime stories. All we wanted was a mom and dad who would accept our choices no matter what they were. If you want to know the real reason that your own children don’t want to be around you; well then I suggest you look in the mirror”.

Apparently, everything he had just said had gone over his mom and dad’s heads. _No surprises there._ His mom put on her motherly scolding voice, “Dean Winchester! You will do as your father says and come home with us this instance!”

Dean rolled his eyes, crossing his arms along his chest, “Why? I’m not a child anymore, Mary. I can make my own choices, thank you very much!”

John Winchester barked, “Come here boy!”

“What’s going on here!?”

A security officer stepped in between John and Dean. He looked back and forth, eyes squinted as he tried to decipher what was happening.

John pointed in Dean and Cas direction, “That alpha is supposed to stay away from my son! Now our son is being held back from returning with us!”

_That old liar!_

Dean huffed, showing the officer his wedding band and tilting his head to the side to show his mating mark, “Officer, my father, wants to forcefully take me home with them. Apparently, he doesn’t like my choice of mate and husband, because TO THEM, he is not well off, financially. Instead, they want to marry me off to someone who has money- like a damn whore who doesn’t have a choice! My husband and I just want to continue our peaceful shopping before we head back to our place- away from obnoxious rich assholes like my parents, who don’t even have any good in their hearts”.

“How dare you!?” John bellowed.

The officer held his finger up to silence the fuming alpha before raising a brow at Dean and Castiel, “So you’re mated and married, correct?”

“Happily mated and married”, Dean replied.

The officer then turned an unamused look at Mary and John. He said, “Then I suggest you leave this couple alone sir and ma’am”.

“Don’t you know who I am!? I’m John Winchester!”

“I don’t care if you’re the richest bloke on the planet sir! You harass someone, then it’s my responsibility to remove you from this premises or have the local authorities come in and arrest you”.

“That is my son!”

“Yes he is, however, he is also an adult who is now married. I suggest you leave them be”, the security officer warned. “Now, do I need to cuff you?”

John growled and grabbed at Mary’s arm- rather painfully, nearly dragging her out the supermarket. The security officer shook his head, “Those two are something else huh?”

“They’re Satan’s hell spawn, so can’t say much”, Dean replied.

The security officer chuckled.

Castiel stretched out a hand, “Thank you officer…”.

“Lafitte. Benny Lafitte”, the bulky officer shook Cas hand. “You two enjoy the rest of your shopping”. Before the man walked away.

Castiel hugged his lover close, resting his forehead against Dean’s, “Sometimes I think you should be the alpha in our relationship, sweetheart”.

Dean laid a peck on his husband’s lips, “Nah! You’re alpha enough for both of us, babe”.

“I love you hon”, Castiel said softly, eyes fondly meeting his husbands.

“I love you too, my giant bee”.

That laugh that came bubbling out of Castiel’s chest was what Dean Novak lived for.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does Sam take as his date to the Winchester banquet?
> 
> What big news does Dean share with Cas?

There was a Winchester family banquet and Sam was invited. Of course, Mary and John demanded that Dean (alone) attend but found their invitation being mailed back to them with a big FU. Sam, on the other hand, had to turn up because he had to meet with a few investors and have talks with them.

  
Henceforth, Sam decided he would bring a date.

  
And that date was Gabriel Novak.

  
“Babe you sure you want me to be your date? Your parents don’t like people like us very much", Gabe raised a questioning brow.

  
Sam pecked his lover on the lips, “Of course I want you there Gabe. And what do you mean by ‘people like us'?”

  
“You know what I mean Sammy".

  
Sam sighed, “I don’t really care about their preferences Gabe. All I know is that I choose you and it sure ain’t for your money. It’s because I like you very much and I want us to be a thing- maybe somewhere down the line, something more". The alpha blushed towards the end.

  
Gabe smiled and ran a hand down Sam's chiseled chest, “Well aren’t you a romantic".

  
Sam held his elbow out, “Shall we omega mine?”

  
Gabriel flushed hard, grabbing on to Sam's elbow, “We shall alpha mine".

  
**

  
The moment John and Mary's eyes landed on Gabe- was the moment their cheeriness flew out the window.

  
They shot daggers at Gabe, while addressing Sam. Mary speaking through her fake smile, “Who is this….person Sam?”

  
“Is he your conquest for the night?” John added coldly.

  
Sam pulled an uncomfortable Gabe into his side, “Actually, this is my boyfriend, Gabriel Novak".

  
“Novak!?” John spat out while trying to keep his voice low. “What are you doing with a Novak, Sam!? Haven’t you learnt enough from your brother Dean!?”

  
“Well yes father!” Sam grit back. “I learnt to follow my heart! I learnt to never listen to you two! Dean’s been a great role model and I’m thankful for that!”

  
“How dare you!” Mary clipped out.

  
Sam rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Gabe, “Shall we go get something to drink babe? They have strawberry wine available- your favorite!”

  
Gabe smiled wondrously at his boyfriend, “Of course hon. I’d like that very much".

  
The alpha and omega ignored a fuming John and Mary- opting to just carry the night out whichever fun way they decided.

  
Gabe could live with that.

 

* * *

  
**Castiel and Dean’s Apartment**

  
Dean smiled at his lover whose nose was buried deep in paperwork. His mind could not help but supply how lucky he was to be married to such a hardworking and kind alpha. He honestly couldn’t see his future without Castiel- it was just impossible.

  
Which made what he was going to share next- very much exciting.

  
Dean said as softly as he could, “Babe?”

  
“Hmm?” Castiel looked up, glasses almost slipping off his nose.

  
Dean chuckled at his alphas adorableness, walking over and taking a seat by his alpha. He pulled the glasses off his alpha so he could meet those beautiful curious blues. He smiled, “Hey".

  
Castiel replied fondly, “Hey baby? How may I help you?”

  
“I have something to tell you".

  
Castiel placed a hand on his, “What is it baby?”

  
Dean gnawed at his bottom lip, heart stuttering as he said, “I’m pregnant".

  
Castiel's adams apple bobbed. It was quiet for some time- no one said nothing and Dean was getting nervous now. Then the alpha quirked a smile, “Wait you’re serious?”

  
Dean huffed, “I wouldn’t make up something this big Cas". He let out a totally girly shriek when he found himself being engulfed in strong arms, hauled up into his alphas body.

  
Castiel sounded so happy while he buried his nose into Dean’s neck, sniffing and saying, “Oh my God! Your scent has changed!”

  
Dean chuckled and pulled back to look at his now surprisingly teary eyed alpha. His heart squeezing while he wiped at his alphas tears, “Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

  
Castiel chuckled and in a watery voice stated, “I’m going to be a dad”.

  
Dean realized then that his alpha was crying happy tears. He thumbed at his lovers tears, laying a gentle peck on those lips he so loved, “Yes baby. You’re going to be a dad and damn good one too". He brought Cas hand to settle it on his tummy.

  
Castiel smiled adoringly, massaging Dean's tummy in circles, “I can't wait for you to start showing".

  
“Is that an alpha thing?” Dean raised a brow.

  
Castiel shrugged, “Well I definitely want people to know that you’re carrying my pup”.

  
Dean gave him an amused- searching look.

  
Castiel rolled his eyes, “Fine it’s an alpha thing ok!”

  
Dean threw his head back in laughter. His mate looked so adorable all blushed up. All he replied as he hugged his alpha was, “Kinky!”

  
Castiel groaned but smiled so happily- he had his family in his arms and there was no better feeling.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Gabe 😏

“Sammy?”

Sam shifted his attention from the laptop screen to the omega standing by the entrance to his office. His jaw literally dropped to the floor and his groin stirred as he took in how delicious his mate looked. He squeaked out, “G-Gabe w-what’s- um..”. Yeah he was probably beet red by now.

Gabe loved the instant effect he had on his alpha. Well, that’s exactly what he wanted when he chose this soft, white, lace, see thru, Lingerie, baby doll dress. He cocked his hip to the side, “I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on this sexy wear I bought especially for my boyfriend. Do you think he’ll love it?” He proceeded to saunter his way into the office, twirling himself in a circle, knowing his alpha would see the sexy white G-string underneath. 

Sam’s cock pressed painfully against his pants. His eyes drawn specifically to that sexy underwear that held that amazing big bulge that pressed out against the white cotton. His mouth watered- a secret want bubbling inside him. Sam replied with a drained voice, “I think he'll love it".

“Is that so?”

Sam licked his lips, eyes meeting fully blown hazel’s, “I also think your boyfriend would very much like to feel how that big cock of yours fits perfectly in his tight hole". Oh yeah, because Sam was sort of a submissive alpha- yeah that would piss his dad off.

Gabriel made a show of running his fingers up his bare thighs, dragging the bottom of his lacy dress up. His fingers then brushed the length of his clothed cock before he pulled the top edge of his satin undies down to settle it under his throbbing balls. His entire proud cock and balls was out on hot display, he began to fist his veiny member, feeling hot pleasure spark through him, “Oh you mean THIS big cock, Sammy?”

Gabe’s hungry eyes tracked the way Sam began stroking his alpha bulge , eyeing his cock with hungry eyes. Both of them were now panting hard as they practically devoured each other with their eyes. Gabe moaned when Sam carefully undid his belt before dragging his zipper down and pulling out that leaking alpha cock. His own hole oozed out slick and his own cock released spurts of precum as the air got more intense. He sauntered towards Sam, fisting his precum slicked cock, he began rubbing his cockhead along that beautiful bottom lip, “My God Sammy!”

Sam abandoned fisting his own cock, bringing his large hands to grab at Gabe’s naked ass cheeks, squeezing those tight muscles before pulling forward. He kissed Gabe's dripping pink cockhead, mouth watering as he murmured, “Let me taste you? Please baby!” Yeah he sounded desperate.

Gabe bit at his bottom lip, patting that soft lips with his cockhead, “Go on ahead baby. Get it nice and wet for me".

Sam swallowed Gabe down like a starving man. Both alpha and omega growled in pleasure- one at having his mouth stuffed with delicious cock and the other due to the warm, wet heat around his throbbing member. Gabe threaded his fingers into the hairs on the nape of Sam's head, watching with a narrowed vision as his slick cock was dragged in and out of that hungry mouth. His own hips began moving and next he was fucking Sam's mouth, crying out as his cockhead sank repeatedly down that throat- his lover humming and swallowing around his member like an expert with no gag reflex. “Oh Sammy, so good baby".

Sam continued to suck Gabe off for several, fun filled, minutes but stopped when his lover was close to tipping over- which earned a death stare from Gabe. He kissed his lovers cockhead, “I want you coming in me, Gabe".

Some sort of pride filled Gabe up. He took a step back, voice raspy as he said, “Then fucken drop your pants and bend over the desk, Sammy!” 

And within minutes, he was shoving his cock into his lovers already loose hole (because yeah Sam liked to be fucked every morning before breakfast). He squeezed those globes hard as he rammed his cock into his lover, he threw his head back as his pleasure began to slowly climb, “Oh Sammy, your walls are gripping me so tight! Fucking hungry for me huh?”

Sam gripped the tables edge hard, the punch of that cock, splitting him repeatedly, had him spitting out, “Oh Gabe! Love it when you’re buried deep in me!”

Gabe loved to tease, he brought a hand down on Sam's left ass cheek, making the alpha yell and moan, fucking desperately back onto his cock, “Fuck baby! I should just sit back and let you fuck yourself on my cock!” He continued to counter Sam's backward thrust, their skin meeting in slaps as they desperately fucked. He massaged that red, muscled, ass cheek, eyes focused on how his cock disappeared in and out that greedy tight hole, “Fuck Sammy! You know, I never had an alpha bitch before!” He grabbed Sam's waist hard, digging his fingers into the skin, hearing the alpha moan at the pain. He felt heat becoming stronger in his groin, his cock screaming in white hot heat, now feeling his cockhead repeatedly jab into his lovers bundle of nerves, “Oh fuck Sammy! Are you my alpha bitch!?” He was aiming crossed eyes at the ceiling above.

Sam felt wave after wave of pleasure pulse through him. His leaking cock slipping and sliding against the precum drenched mahogany wood below him, his own cavern eagerly vibrating around that delicious cock, he cried out, “Uh! Fuck! I’m your bitch forever! Your alpha…Ah Gabe!....Your ahhh! Alpha fucking bitch! Yes! Spank me hard baby!”

Gabe was too gone and just complied. He repeatedly brought his hand down, one at a time, on either sides of Sam's ass cheeks, both crying out and moaning uncontrollably, until finally they were both shouting. 

Gabe felt Sam’s hole grip his cock so hard, it felt like he was being sucked in through his cock as the alpha below him roared and painted the mahogany table with his release. Gabe couldn’t hold on, Sam's hole massaged his cock so good that he burst, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he stood absolutely still, while Sam's hole milked him dry. All that came out of his mouth were sounds that were inhuman and animalistic.

After 5 minutes, he dragged his soft cock out of Sam, tucking it back into the confines of his white lacy underwear. He helped his alpha turn around, until Sam’s ass was seated on the cum coated edge of the mahogany desk. Sam moaned and was unable to focus on his lover as he repeatedly fisted his knot, allowing his cock to coax more cum out of him, which painted his groin and thighs. Alphas normally came for at least close to 10 minutes- releasing spurt after spurt. He shivered, “Oh fuck!”

Gabe dropped down to his knees and removed his alphas hand, immediately enveloping his mouth around that still throbbing cock. He smiled around the cock as Sam cried out wantonly, gripping the back of his head tight. He continued to fist, suck and swallow his alpha until the last drop of cum landed on his tongue, two minutes later. 

Sam pulled Gabe up to him, instantly shoving his tongue into his lovers mouth. Tongues swirled as the lovers devoured each other, happy and content. After several minutes of hot make out, Sam rested his forehead against Gabe's, chuckling breathlessly, “Fuck that was amazing!” He winced when his burning, spanked raw, ass cheeks, dragged lightly against the mahogany wood.

Gabe became worried at his lovers obvious discomfort. He cupped Sam's chin, “Hey let’s get you into some warm water, then I can give you a nice, warm, oiled massage".

Sam blushed while his heart fluttered, “You take good care of me, sweetheart".

Gabe smiled, winking, “Well I gotta take good care of my alpha bitch!”

Sam threw his head back laughing. He laughed even harder when he thought of how his big ALPHA dad would react to hearing Gabe call him his alpha bitch. 

Not that Gabe would say it in front of his dad.

But yeah one could imagine.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Dean runs into his parents at the farmers market...

**Dean**  

He flaunted his 5 month pregnant belly everywhere he went. He didn’t care much about those weird looks he got when he shoved anything mouthwatering into his mouth- not even caring when he talked with his mouth full- about how delicious whatever he ate was.

And his mate, always smiled proudly at him.

Today, they were going to the farmers market. He had decided that he would wear his favorite Metallica black t-shirt- _that clearly only covered ¾ of his protruding belly_ and a pair of elastic waist blue Jean’s just under the bump. 

He rubbed at his tummy, while walking beside his alpha mate. They had stopped at the 3rd fruit cart and were discussing the red glossy apples before them when a familiar voice- he hadn’t heard for 6 months now- sounded (quite surprising), “Dean?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He felt his mate press a palm into his mid back- definitely protectively- as they turned to meet 2 pairs of eyes that were clearly focused on his baby bump. He said, in a bored tone, “Oh hey Mary. Hey John. Fancy seeing you two here".

John was the first to tear his eyes away from Dean’s belly, aiming incredulous- disappointed eyes at him, “You’re pregnant!” John let’s his eyes shift to Castiel, “And you’re the father!?”

“No, I got knocked up by a dog in heat", Dean replied sarcastically . “Of course my alpha is the father of my baby, John!”

Mary was clearly taking in Cas worn out, faded blue checkered flannel, faded old Jean’s and worn out sneakers. The omegas face was of complete disgust as she asked, “Why would you do this to yourself, Dean?”

He was really getting tired of his parents criticism. He slipped an arm around his mates mid back, leaning into his mates side, head tilted, “I’m confused by your question Mary. Do you mean, why would I want to be mated to Cas? or why did I get myself knocked up by Cas?”

Mary grinded her teeth in frustration, “Both!”

He smirked, “Well simple. Cas is my true mate, the love of my life, who makes me happy every single day. Plus, I want to have lots of blue eyed, jet black haired babies running around someday”. He held a finger up when his mom wanted to interrupt, “In simpler words, mind your own business and worry about your own miserable lives".

“How dare you!?” Mary snipped out.

They were all broken out of their little commotion by a voice that would always warm his heart, “Dean! Cas! Hey!”

All their eyes reverted to Sam and Gabe heading towards them, their hands interlinked and their red strings of fate glowing so brightly like neon lights. He almost wanted to crack out a maniacal laugh at the way his parents were glaring at his brother and his fiance. He greeted, “Hey Sammy! Hey Gabe!”

Sam greeted he and Cas before turning a raised brow at his grouchy looking parents. “So parents. Where’s the fire?”

He could honestly hug Sam for his cockiness. 

“What is the meaning of this Samuel!?”

Uh oh! His dad only used his brothers full name if he was pissed.

Sam held his ground, pulling his mate closer to his side, “What do you mean, father?”

“It means, what are you doing with-“. John gave Gabriel the stink eye, before continuing, “With this kind of poorly trait omega? Clearly his genealogy is recessive- Winchesters are only seen with tall, pretty omegas!”

He's father had to go there? Really!

Sam grit his jaw, “Seriously? You have nothing better to come up with, so you insult my omega by picking on his physical attributes- which clearly you are blind- because my FIANCE- YES FIANCE, Gabe, is so freaken fine that I count myself as the lucky one. Are you really both that stuck up?”

“You are BOTH bringing disgrace upon the Winchester dynasty because of the types of mates you have chosen!”

Sam spat out, “Then I guess we better cut ourselves away from the name Winchester!”

“How WILL YOU do that!? You’re an alpha! Your surname stays intact even if you marry!” Mary chipped in.

Oh he knew that coy smirk his brother was currently spotting. His brother was going to probably say something to throw Mary and John off their feet.

Sam laid a peck on Gabe's temple, before announcing, “Well, I was thinking of being the first alpha in the family to break tradition. See I have discovered that I am a submissive alpha and Gabe is a dominant omega- so under wolf laws- if the mating pair agrees- during marriage the submissive alpha can claim the name of his dominant omega mate".

Castiel had the nerve to blurt out, “Nice".

Meanwhile, John looked like he was about to explode. He grit his jaw, “You’re a what!?”

Sam acted as if everything was A-Ok. He jut his hip out, “I’m a submissive alpha, John!”

Gabe finally spoke up, winking at a flabbergasted John and Mary, “It means he loves to take it up the ass!”

He tried to hold his laughter in. 

John and Mary just stood there stunned. Soon, Mary turned wide eyes at John, “What is happening to our children, John?”

John who was still clearly pissed, aimed narrowed eyes at his wife, “This is your fault, Mary!”

“How is this MY fault!?”

“You gave them too much of your families soft genes! Now my children have been mentally and biologically affected!”

Mary scowled at her husband, “You’re an imbecile!”

While the couple where having _a go_ at each other, Castiel murmured to Sam, Gabe and Dean, “Shall we leave them to it?”

“Yup!” Gabe stuck a lollipop into his mouth. “So Dean, what's your little bun in the oven craving?”

He chuckled as they walked away from his quarrelling parents, tapping a finger to his lips, “Honestly, pickles dipped in peanut butter".

“Oh for heavens sake!” Sam belched. “Really Dean!?”

“Hey blame the baby!” 

Castiel rubbed at his pregnant tummy with affection, “Our pup is very outgoing and bold".

Gabe sighed, “Mhmm! I bet!” The omega then asked, “So, burgers anyone!?”

“Hell yeah!” They all replied in unison.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a baby....

**Castiel**

He never thought he would fall in love all over again. But when those green eyes peered up at him, his heart stuttered. And what was an even better picture; _his little one being cradled in his exhausted papa's arms._

He kissed a sweating Dean on the forehead, “You’re so strong baby. I’m so proud of you".

Dean hummed, resting his head against his bicep, murmuring, “Next time, you’re pushing the baby out”. But Cas could tell that there was humor in those words.

The doctor smiled at them, “So what’s going to be this little ones name?”

Dean looked up at him, a smile on his face, “Well alpha, name your daughter".

He had never felt so proud to hear Dean say ‘ _his daughter'._ He felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes as he reached out his hand, smoothing down the thick jet black hair of his princess, his heart thrummed in warmth as his baby girls tiny pink pouty lips uplifted into a smile. Without taking his eyes off his precious jewel, he said, “Her name will be Destiny Jay Novak".

Dean sniffled and glanced down at his precious tiny princess, wrapped in a pink blankie, nice and snug in his arms, he said with a thickness in his voice, “Hey Destiny Jay Novak. My sweetheart".

The doctor stared on fondly, “You will both make amazing parents. She’s going to be so loved and protected".

Oh yes she would be forever loved and protected. Yes he may have been a very reserved alpha but having a daughter or a baby is going to change all that. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his baby girl and if anyone did, he would make them pay dearly. He said with calm finality, “No one is going to dare hurt my princess for as long as I live and breathe".

**

The first thing that popped out the open door was at least 10 pink balloons, then followed an over excited Sammy with his other hand cradling two massive _‘I ❤ Princesses'_ teddy bears. After Sam came in, a 3 month pregnant Gabriel who's baby bump was twice the size of a normal 3 month belly followed- well because Gabe and Sam were expecting triplets.

“Hey bro! Hey Cas!” Sam shot massive puppy eyes and a gigantic dimpled smile at both he and Dean. 

He smiled rocking his daughter in his arms as she wagged her fists in the air, as if knowing that she had visitors. He greeted, “Hey Sam. Hey Gabe". Followed by a chuckling Dean greeting them from his hospital bed.

Gabe immediately clambered to his side, cooing at his daughter while Sammy looked like the softest puppy out there as he stared at the little one. The submissive alpha sniffled, “Oh my God, she is so precious". The alpha took a few steps towards him- while still holding the balloons and teddy bears, saying, “My God she is gorgeous! Oh congratulations! I’m so proud of you Dean!”

“Thanks Sammy!” Dean smiled.

He carefully laid her into Gabe’s waiting arms. He stated, “Soon you both will be having three little munchkins of your own”. He took the balloons and teddy bears off of Sam, so the alpha could get closer to his niece. 

He stood aside- by Dean- both of them staring on fondly at the only family they had- Sam, Gabe, their future yet to be born nephews and/or nieces and their little princess. Dean leaned into him, commenting, “We make a great family".

“Yes we do, my love".

Dean chuckled, “Can you imagine how Sammy and Gabe's pups will be like. They'd be chaotic!”

“Mhmm. And our baby girl will be the same!” He chuckled, thinking of all the mischievous things the cousins would be up to.

Dean murmured, “We have to raise our baby girl right, Cas. Not like my parents did I or Sam. She needs to be able to know that we will love her, no matter what".

He wished he could keep his daughter to himself forever but Dean was right. They needed to ensure their daughter grew up to be an independent, strong willed alpha. One that would show compassion towards omegas of the lowest standards. It was the right way to raise a child. He nodded, “I know she will grow into a fine young alpha someday, Dean".

“Oh I have no doubt about that, seeing as she has an amazing dad like you in her life", Dean lovingly stated. “I’ve already said that you'd make an amazing dad, Cas".

He felt uplifted by Dean’s words. It brought tears to his eyes. Then he felt this sort of barely there fear grip him, “Oh God we’re already planning ahead”.

Dean chuckled, rubbing his lovers bicep, “Relax alpha. We got some good years with our daughter. Let’s just live in the now, yeah?”

He nodded, blowing a breath out through his mouth, “Yeah. That I can do".

Dean blurted after some time, “You know, I’m not letting my parents near her Cas. If they ever attempt to try anything with my daughter, I swear parent or not, I will end them!”

He kissed his lovers head, “We will protect her from them Dean”.

“Good. And FYI I’ve already filed a restraining order against them prior to my delivery. They know to keep their distance or they'll be facing the full brunt of the law", Dean stated matter-of-factly, causing his jaw to drop.

_Wow! Guess no one messes with an over protective papa bear._

“Really?” He asked.

Dean winked at him, “Oh I’m 100 steps ahead lover".

He smiled, “I love you so much".

“I love you too baby", Dean laid a peck on his lips.

They watched as Sam cradled their tiny daughter in his large arms. The alpha asking, “What’s her name?”

Both Dean and he replied in unison, “Destiny Jay Novak".

Sam beamed down at his niece, “Well hello there little alpha niece of mine".

Destiny cooed at her uncle making everyone ‘ _aww_ ' in response.

Yup they were going to be ok.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**2 years later**

Things were finally looking up. The Novak's Accounting and Law firm was now up and running under the name _Novak Legal_. It took 2 years of sweat and sleepless nights for Sam and Castiel to set up their joint family business that employed some of the youngest and brightest lawyers and accountants.

And from the moment of its inception; things had went on smoothly, with their track records speaking for themselves. Soon, Castiel and his accountants were hired to audit big businesses, while Sam represented the legal- opting to deal with cases involving big corporate companies within the state.

The Novak blossomed from a disowned bunch to being on top of the best.

Dean sat quietly- on his comfortable cushiony chair- in the backyard of he and Cas new home- just admiring his very bubbly, laughing husband who was manning the grill with his little brother Sam. He was so proud of his man- his alpha- who worked tirelessly to give he and their daughter the best life he could. And with another one on the way- things were looking up.

Gabe came pattering out, holding a wonderfully, freshly baked apple pie- followed by 4 curious little alphas who aimed heart eyes at the pastry. Oh his daughter always led the way followed by her three alpha male cousins- they always looked up to their older cousin- and at the same time were very protective of her.

Those beautiful kids were the pride and joy of Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabe's life. Hopefully more would be on the way for Sam and Gabe too.

As Gabe sat the pie on the outdoor table, the triplets Loki, Kylo, Dex and their cousin Destiny attempted to climb on the chairs- of course failing miserably because their legs were too short.

Dean got up and headed towards the little ones letting out a laugh.

Gabe also let out a laugh of his own, crouching down to meet the 4 baby geniuses. He asked, “What’s the matter babies?”

“I hungy!” Loki answered. 

“Wanna Pie!” Dex pouted.

“Yeah!” Kylo squeaked.

“Can ya give us pie uncle Gabe!?” Destiny added before she squealed as she was heaved up into Dean’s arms.

Gabe smiled, “Not now sweethearts. After lunch”.

“Oh boo!” Loki pouted making Gabe ruffle the little ones hair with affection.

“Them’s the rules or no pie", Dean added before he placed his daughter on the ground. “Now go play while we wait for lunch to be ready".

All the kids let out defeated sighs and said, “Ok". Before the little ones held hands and skipped towards their outdoor play pen.

Gabe chuckled and got to his feet. He followed Dean’s gaze, seeing the omega’s eyes were now drawn on Castiel. He bumped his shoulder lightly against Dean’s, “He done great".

“They both have done great", Dean shot him a smirk.

“Remember how your parents were shocked to learn that the accounting and law firm belonged to Cas and Sam?” 

“Yeah. I heard that they were hysterical and in utter disbelief", Dean laughed.

Gabe remembered how Sam had informed them that John and Mary Winchester- had walked into the firm- wanting to see for themselves what big companies were boasting about. Apparently, they couldn’t believe that the Novak’s had become something. 

Oh the Joy’s.

“You know, I admire your husband Dean".

Dean aimed him a curious raised brow, “Mhmm. Why?”

“Because despite earning well, he decides to stick to his old flannel and worn out sneakers. Heck he even wears an old suit to work at times. My brother will always be humble".

And that right there is the reason Dean admired his lover too. Cas was just the perfect, kind, alpha that would never forget where he started from. It was the same for Sam, he aimed Gabe a smile, “Sam is an amazing alpha too, Gabe". 

“We are lucky to have such alphas in our lives", Gabe admitted.

“Yes I agree".

The kids squeal tore both Dean and Gabe's attention from their husbands. The little ones were having fun getting dirty while building sandcastles in the sandbox. Dean sighed, “Well looks like a baths in order before lunch".

Gabe chuckled, “Mhmm. Let’s give them another five".

Meanwhile, Castiel spared a glance at his loving omega. He smiled and his heart warmed when seeing his pregnant mate all happy and carefree while watching their kids play. His eyes landing on that red string of fate that glowed so bright- much like his- their connection more stronger than ever. 

If he owed his success to anyone- it would be Dean.

And they were happy.

The Novak’s were happy.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyway, I have decided to end the fic here. There may be a second part so fingers crossed.
> 
> I would like to thank all you lovely readers for giving this fic a chance. You are all amazing ❤
> 
> Any last comments or kudos 🙂


End file.
